First Date
by Vans Cassiopeia
Summary: Yunho merogoh saku jas kantornya. Mengeluarkan dua buah jepit rambut mungil berwarna merah. Lalu menyerahkan sepasang jepit rambut itu pada Jaejoong. "Aku harap kau mau memakainya sore ini. Aku akan menunggumu didepan toko umma," ujarnya seraya tersenyum pada namja cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta tersebut. Sekuel Pertama 'Yunnie and Baby Boo'. YunJae shou-ai. RnR, please.


**Vans' Present**

Title : First Date (Yunnie and Baby Boo's 1st sequel)

Disclaimer : God, their parents, and themselves

Vans' cuap:

iHola, readerdeul~ Vans kembali dengan membawa sekuel epep YnBB. Karena tingginya minat terhadap epep Vans yang satu ini, Vans memutuskan untuk membuat epep ini menjadi berseri (beberapa sekuel). Vans harap tidak mengecewakan. Yang kemarin minta naik rated, mohon bersabar ya ^^

**_Happy reading!_**

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari terik menyinari kota Seoul hari ini. Musim panas telah tiba. Hari yang cerah untuk beraktivitas di luar, sebenarnya. Namun sepertinya tidak menurut _namja_ cantik yang satu ini.

Bibir semerah buah cerinya mengerucut. Merasa dongkol karena sang adik membuat sandal kesayangannya rusak. Sandal berwarna merah muda dengan ornamen Hello Kitty itu digunting dan dijadikan tempelan kulkas oleh Changmin. Bocah tiga belas tahun itu malah tersenyum gaje saat Jaejoong memekik kesal padanya.

_/ "Ini karya Minnie yang dipuji guru seni di sekolah, hyung. Seni, hyung. Kreativitas seorang maestro, _masterpiece._ Tahu 'kan?" /_

"Joongie, sudahlah. Tinggal beli yang baru, 'kan?"

"Umma tidak mengerti. Itu sandal pemberian Yunnie yang baru Joongie pakai dua kali," mata _doe_ Jaejoong berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi putera pertamanya yang memang sangat sensitif. Ditolehkan kepalanya kearah dapur, di mana sang putera bungsu tengah 'menghias' kulkas besar kesayangannya.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Yunho_-ya,_" sambut Nyonya Kim. Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati _namja_ _manly_ bermata musang yang baru saja tiba itu. Ia membisikkan sesuatu padanya sambil menepuk bahu _namja_ tersebut.

Yunho menganggukkan kepala. Setelah Nyonya Kim berlalu, namja itu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Umm… Apa kau ada waktu sore ini?" tanya _namja_ berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu, Yunho.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa, Yunnie?"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat gugup sekarang.

Yunho merogoh saku jas kantornya. Mengeluarkan dua buah jepit rambut mungil berwarna merah. Lalu menyerahkan sepasang jepit rambut itu pada Jaejoong. "Aku harap kau mau memakainya sore ini. Aku akan menunggumu didepan toko _umma_," ujarnya seraya tersenyum pada _namja_ cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta tersebut.

_'__Apa ini sebuah ajakan kencan?'_

Pipi Jaejoong merona hebat bak kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meremat _hoodie_ abu-abunya _nervous._ _Namja_ cantik itu baru saja tiba di tempat yang ditentukan oleh Yunho, yaitu sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai penganan manis dan pedas siap santap. Sebuah toko yang dihadiahkan Yunho untuk _umma-_nya, Jung Taehee sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Yunho menghadiahkan toko tersebut atas saran dari Nyonya Kim yang merasa bahwa _umma_ dari calon menantunya itu pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik setelah belasan tahun berbakti pada keluarganya, keluarga Kim. Taehee yang awalnya menolak pun tak kuasa menampik uluran tangan dari Nyonya yang sudah sangat berbaik hati padanya.

Kembali ke topik.

Putera pertama keluarga Kim itu tengah meremat ujung _hoodie_ abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Bibir semerah buah ceri miliknya digigit dengan gemas. Kedua pipi berisinya memerah, menghangat.

"Err-.. Joongie, kenapa kau menunduk terus dari tadi?"

Jaejoong tersentak sesaat. Kemudian menyadari hal konyol yang sudah dilakukannya. Ia baru saja tiba tapi tak menyapa _namja_ gagah yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu dan malah menunduk seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Ditengadahkan kepalanya guna menatap _namja_ gagah tersebut.

"_Mianhae,_ Yunnie~"

Yunho terkekeh pelan saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang sangat imut itu. Oh, ayolah.. Kim Jaejoong sudah berumur lima belas tahun!

_Namja_ cantik itu terpaku melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Yunho sekarang.

_'__Kenapa warnanya sama?!'_

"Ah, Jaejoongie?"

Kedua _namja_ sepasang kekasih itu menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara _yeoja_ yang sangat _familiar. Yeoja_ yang ternyata _umma-_nya Yunho itu mendekati mereka. Ditangannya ada sebuah kantung belanjaan yang penuh oleh sayuran.

"A-_ahjumma, anyeong~_" Jaejoong membungkuk singkat pada _umma_ dari _namja_ yang dicintainya.

Taehee tertawa pelan seraya mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan kirinya. "_Aish_~ Joongie, sudah berapa kali _ommoni_ bilang, panggil dengan '_ommoni_' bukan '_ahjumma_', _ne. Arasseo_?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk imut lalu menjawab dengan semangat, "_Ne, arasseo, ommoni_!"

_Yeoja_ itu makin melebarkan tawanya melihat tingkat imut dari pujaan hati sang putera. Padangannya tertuju pada kedua _namja _berbeda usia itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kalian akan berkencan?"

Taehee mendapatkan reaksi yang berbeda dari kedua _namja_ itu. Jika Yunho hanya bisa senyam-senyum tidak jelas dengan perkataan sang _umma,_ lain halnya dengan Jaejoong yang setengah mati menahan rasa malu dan gugupnya dihadapan calon ibu mertua.

_'__Eeehh? Mertua?'_

Wajah Jaejoong makin mengahangat memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Yasudah. Kalian bersenang-senanglah hari ini. Dan sepertinya kalian tidak akan makan malam disini. _Jja_, jaga Joongie dengan baik, Yun."

Yunho menganggukkan kepala. Taehee pun meninggalkan mereka berdua didepan toko.

Seusai sang _umma _pergi, Yunho meraih tudung _hoodie_ yang dipakai Jaejoong. Diturunkannya tudung _hoodie_ tersebut guna melihat keseluruhan wajah dari orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dan kini nampaklah Jaejoong dengan rambut hitam setengkuknya. Wajahnya tetap merah padam merona. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Dua buah jepit merah kecil tersemat rapi pada rambut Jaejoong. Yunho terpana sesaat. Jaejoong sangat menawan.

Jaejoong yang melihat reaksi sang kekasih hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Apa ini kelihatan jelek?" tanyanya pelan.

Yunho yang baru tersadar dan mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau terlihat sangat cantik, _baby Boo_.."

Bibir semerah buah ceri milik Jaejoong mengerucut sebal. "Aku ini tidak cantik, Yunnie."

"Lalu apa kalau tidak cantik? Tampan?"

"_Aniya~_"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ini sangat manis dan menggemaskan, Yunnie!"

Yunho tertawa. Jaejoong-nya yang walaupun sedang malu itu ternyata tetap tidak berubah. Kim Jaejoong dan sifat narsisnya. Dirangkulnya pundak Jaejoong lalu menggandengnya sembari berjalan. "_Ne, araseumnida, princess…_"

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK**

"Yunnie payah," gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sial, kenapa lemparannya bisa meleset?!

"_Ahjusshi,_ boleh aku mencobanya lagi?"

"Tentu, anak muda."

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini sedang berada disalah satu tenda permainan pasar malam yang biasa diadakan tiga bulan sekali di taman olahraga pinggiran kota Seoul. Jaejoong yang secara kebetulan melihat boneka gajah berukuran sedang yang dipajang disalah satu dari sekian banyak tenda segera merengek pada sang kekasih, ingin dibelikan boneka gajah yang menurutnya sangat imut dan menggemaskan seperti dirinya.

Tentu saja dengan senang hati Yunho akan membelikan apa yang Jaejoong mau selama ia mampu untuk mendapatkannya. Namun sayangnya saat Yunho menawarkan diri untuk membeli boneka tersebut, sang _ahjusshi_ penjaga tenda enggan menerima tawaran _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu.

Karena jika dia menginginkan boneka itu, haruslah melewati satu rintangan berupa menjatuhkan tumpukan berpuluh-puluh kaleng minuman kosong dengan melemparkan sebuah bola yang tentunya wajib membayar pada tiap lemparannya.

Dan Yunho telah gagal kesepuluhkalinya ia bermain.

**BRAK**

_'__Sial, meleset lagi!'_ batin Yunho frustasi.

"Ck, ck, ck… Kemana sasaranmu, anak muda? Lama-lama lemparanmu yang meleset itu akan merobohkan tendaku," kelakar _ahjusshi_ itu.

"Yunnie… Joongie mau boneka itu-.." gumam Jaejoong lirih. Yunho yang mendengar permintaan Jaejoong yang kesekian kalinya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"_Ahjusshi,_ kumohon, jual saja boneka itu. Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kaumau-"

"A-aaah~ Tidak bisa, anak muda," _namja_ tua itu menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Yunho. "Ini sudah peraturannya. Lagipula ini juga menyangkut kejantananmu sebagai seorang lelaki. Masa begini saja kau sudah menyerah. Apa kau tidak malu pada kekasih cantikmu itu?"

Yunho menolehkan kepala kebelakang saat _ahjusshi_ penjaga tenda itu menunjuk kearah Jaejoong yang matanya menatap penuh harapan pada sang kekasih. Yunho kembali menghela nafas, lebih pelan kali ini.

Dibalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong.

"_Boo,_ tenagaku sudah hampir habis. Aku membutuhkan energi baru untuk kembali 'berperang'," ujar Yunho lesu. Mata musang yang memang dasarnya sudah sipit semakin menyipit seperti orang yang kelelahan dan menahan kantuk yang hebat.

Jaejoong yang melihat rupa _coret_mengenaskan_coret_ sang kekasih dengan segera menghampirinya. _Namja_ cantik itu melepas satu buah jepitnya dan memasangkannya pada sang kekasih yang hanya bisa terpaku saat ia memasangkan jepit itu dirambut spike milik Yunho.

Kemudian kedua tangannya menangkup dipipi Yunho yang agak tirus. Didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kekasih. Namun sebelum melanjutkan 'pengisian energi' untuk Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu mengerling kearah _namja_ tua penjaga tenda yang ada dibelakang Yunho.

"_Ahjusshi_ jangan mengintip, _ne_!"

_Ahjusshi_ itu hanya tertawa renyah sembari mengibaskan tangannya pada Jaejoong, "Lanjutkan saja. Ah.. Masa muda memang menyenangkan."

**CUP**

Bibir ranum itu mulai mengecupi pipi Yunho.

**CUP**

Pipi kanan.

**CUP**

Pipi kiri.

**CUP**

Pelipis kiri.

**CUP**

Pelipis kanan.

**CUP**

Dahi.

**CUP**

Dan kecupan manis itu berakhir dengan indah dihidung mancung _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Jung Yunho tersenyum lebar. Energinya benar-benar sudah terisi penuh.

"_Yosh,_ aku sudah siap!"

"_Fighting,_ Yunnie!"

"Tolong satu lagi, _ahjusshi._"

"Hhfft—Ini-"

"…."

"….-!"

"…."

**PRANG**

**KLONTANG**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau makan dengan apa, Yunnie?"

"Umm.. Aku _kimchi-jjigae_ saja, _Boo-_"

Hari sudah gelap. Sang mentari sudah satu jam yang lalu kembali ke peraduannya di ufuk barat. Kini kedua _namja_ sepasang kekasih itu tengah berada di sebuah kedai makanan yang ada di pasar malam. Semakin malam, pasar malam ini tentu saja semakin banyak pengunjungnya. Terlebih karena hari ini adalah dua hari terakhir adanya pasar malam tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan malam dan membayarnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong melanjutkan kembali kencan mereka. Ditelusurinya jalanan yang penuh dengan tenda-tenda dagangan para pedagang kaki lima yang ikut meramaikan pasar malam. Sesekali berhenti berjalan saat menemukan sesuatu yang unik.

Seperti hal berikut,

"Kyaaaa~.. Yunnie, lihat! Hamster lucu sekali," Jaejoong histeris saat melihat belasan hamster berukuran mini yang dijual seorang ahjusshi berkumis tebal.

"Kau suka, _agashi_? Aku akan memberimu sepasang, asal dengan satu syarat," ujar _ahjusshi_ penjual hamster itu. _Ahjusshi_ itu tersenyum lebar –menahan tawa, sebenarnya- saat melihat pasangan lucu yang mengenakan baju yang sama dengan jepit merah mungil dirambut kedua pelanggan berbeda ukuran tubuh itu. Apalagi _namja_ bermata musang yang terlihat cuek bebek itu sangat tidak cocok mengenakan jepit rambut itu, terlihat ganjil.

"Ohya? Apa syaratnya, _ahjusshi_?" tanya Jaejoong gembira tanpa menyadari aura gelap yang berasal dari kekasih tampannya.

Yunho menatap tajam _ahjusshi_ penjual hamster itu, mencoba memperingati sang penjual hamster agar tidak memberi syarat macam-macam dan aneh.

"Eeeerr-.." _ahjusshi_ penjual hamster yang mendapat tatapan mematikan dari sang _namja_ bermata musang mulai berkeringat dingin, "Syaratnya, kau harus bisa menangkap seekor ikan mas koki dengan jaring kertas yang disediakan _ahjusshi_ disana," tunjuk _namja_ tua berkumis itu pada tenda ikan yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Jika sudah mendapatkannya, bawa kemari dan kau bisa menukarnya dengan satu hamster. Tapi sebelumnya _agashi_ harus membeli satu hamster dulu, baru setelah itu bisa menukarkannya dengan pasangan hamsternya," jelas ahjusshi itu panjang lebar. Jaejoong yang termangu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Mata beningnya berbinar.

"Yunnie, ayo kita tangkap ikannya dulu!" ajaknya semangat seraya menyeret sang kekasih menuju tenda ahjusshi penjual ikan.

Yunho melenguh pelan, "_Boo,_ kau 'kan sudah punya Jiji. Untuk apa memelihara hamster? Kau tahu, kalau hamster itu mudah syok kalau melihat kucing?"

Seketika Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Dibalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kekasih. Memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu membuat Yunho meringis pelan.

"Kan ada Minnie, Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong ceria dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Yunho menatap nyalang pada akuarium besar dihadapannya yang tengah berjongkok. Tangan kanannya mengepal kencang, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah alat penangkap ikan bertangkaikan kawat dengan jaring yang digantikan oleh kertas tipis.

Mata musang itu berkilat tajam mengincar mangsanya. Belasan ikan mas koki berenang kesana-kemari. Oke, Yunho menganggap hal itu sebuah ejekan yang dilayangkan sang ikan padanya karena sedari tadi _namja_ tampan itu tak berhasil mendapatkan satu ekorpun.

Jaejoong mengemut sebuah lolipop rasa stroberi—yang entah dari mana ia peroleh—dengan santai. Mata _doe-_nya menatap polos sang kekasih yang tengah 'berperang' memperjuangkan apa yang diinginkannya. Nampak dipelukannya sebuah boneka gajah yang warnanya serupa dengan _hoodie _yang dikenakannya bersama Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"_Ahjusshi,_ apa Joongie boleh mencobanya?"

_Ahjusshi_ penjual ikan hanya mengangguk. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong merogoh kantung _hoodie_nya lalu mengeluarkan dua buah koin uang pecahan untuk ditukarkan dengan dua buah alat penangkap ikan.

"_YA_!"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan frustasi Yunho. Diliriknya sang kekasih yang kini tengah mendesah keras sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

_Namja_ cantik itu pun mengulurkan satu alat penangkap ikan pada Yunho, "Ini-"

Dengan lemas, Yunho pun menerima alat panangkap ikan yang diulurkan Jaejoong padanya.

_/Get it on! Fighter~ kono basho koso king of kings. Fushi no I am a Champion—/_

Terdengar nada dering ponsel milik Yunho. _Namja_ tampan bermata musang itu kemudian merogoh kantung jaketnya. Ternyata ada _SMS_ yang masuk. Dari Nyonya Kim, _umma-_nya Jaejoong.

_/Yunho_-ya_, jam berapa pulang? _Ommonim_ menemukan ponsel Joongie diatas kulkas saat _ommonim_ melepon kenomor ponselnya-/_

_'__Pasti kerjaan Minnie,' _Yunho _sweatdrop_.

_/Makanya _ommonim_ mengirim pesan padamu, Yunho_ _ khawatir. Apa Joongie baik-baik saja? Segeralah pulang, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan./_

Yunho tersenyum kala membaca pesan teks yang dikirimkan sang calon ibu mertua padanya. Joongie walaupun sudah beranjak dewasa tapi masih saja diberi perhatian seperti anak kecil oleh keluarganya.

"KYAAAA~ YUNNIE!"

Sontak Yunho memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jaket dan membalikkan tubuh tinggi kekarnya.

"Ada apa, _Boo_?!" seru Yunho panik.

Jaejoong melonjak-lonjak sambil memekik kencang. membuat Yunho yang melihatnya segera menghampiri sang kekasih dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Jaejoong menghentikan lonjakannya, terkikik pelan seraya menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang memegang seekor ikan mas koki berwarna oranye yang sedang menggelepar.

Eh, ikan?

Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati bergerak-gerak tanpa suara. Ia jadi bingung sendiri mau berkata apa.

"_Ahjusshi,_ tolong bungkuskan."

"Ne, _agashi_."

"_Aish_.. Joongie itu _namja_. Tapi _gomawo, ahjusshi._"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis setelah bibirnya ter_pout_ lucu karena selalu saja dipanggil dengan panggilan untuk seorang gadis itu oleh orang-orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dengan langkah ringan bagai melayang, _namja_ cantik bermarga Kim itu kembali menghampiri tenda _ahjusshi_ penjual hamster.

Yunho yang masih bergeming ditempat semula. _Ahjusshi_ sang penjual ikan hanya tertawa saat melihat ekspresi _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Haha.. Kau payah sekali. Kau gagal puluhan kali, tapi kekasihmu itu berhasil dalam percobaan pertama. Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Menangkap ikan seperti ini saja tidak bisa," cibir _ahjusshi_ penjual ikan itu.

Yunho yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya itu dapat mendengar cibiran dari _ahjusshi_ sang penjual ikan. Ia menggearuk tengkuknya, kebiasaan kalau sedang gugup atau malu. Dia membungkukkan badannya sebentar, "_Gomawo, ahjusshi,_" lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang bertransaksi dengan _ahjusshi_ penjual hamster.

"_Ahjusshi,_ kalau yang ini harganya berapa?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia menganggukkan kepala saat _ahjusshi_ itu menyebutkan harga dari hamster yang tadi ditunjuk Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, kalau ini lucu tidak?"

Yunho ikut berjongkok disamping Jaejoong. "Menurutku ini lebih lucu, _Boo._ Lihat, keliahatan bagus. Bulunya lebat dan berwarna abu-abu," Yunho menunjuk seekor hamster yang ukurannya paling besar diantara hamster-hamster yang ada, yang sedang makan disudut kotak transparan seperti akuarium berisi hamster-hamster yang dijual _ahjusshi_ berkumis itu.

"_Aish_… Yunnie. Dia keliahatan seram sekali. Aku ingin yang ini," tunjuk Jaejoong pada seekor hamster berbulu putih dengan corak oranye dan hitam yang bergerak lincah.

"Tidak, aku mau yang itu," kekeuh Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya kesal, "_Aniyo._ Joongie mau yang ini!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam. Merasa ditantang, _namja_ cantik itu pun tidak mau kalah.

Adu tatapan, _eoh_?

_'__Yunnie pasti kalah! Matanya kecil begitu. Fufufu~' _batin Jaejoong terkikik geli.

.

Tiga puluh detik berlalu…

.

_Ahjusshi_ berkumis penjual hamster itu _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah konyol sepasang kekasih itu.

"_Ya,_ kalian ini. Ambil saja dua-duanya. Apa susahnya sih? Lagi pula pilihan kalian itu tepat. Satu betina dan satu jantan."

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengedipkan mata secara bersamaan. Mata berbeda bentuk itu terasa sedikit panas dan perih karena tidak berkedip sedari tadi.

Yunho terlebih dulu merespon, "Baiklah, _ahjusshi._ Kami beli yang itu—" menunjuk pada hamster pilihan Jaejoong sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "—dan yang itu bonusnya," tunjuknya lagi pada hamster pilihannya sendiri.

"Ya, boleh saja." _Ahjusshi_ penjual hamster itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kandang hamster berukuran sedang dengan sebuah roda putar dan tempat makan-minum hamster didalamnya. Tak lupa _ahjusshi_ itu memasukkan hamster pilihan sang pelanggan kedalam kandang tersebut.

"Berapa semuanya, _ahjusshi_?" Yunho pun membayar untuk seekor hamster dan kandangnya.

"_Gomawo, ahjusshi~_" Jaejoong tersenyum manis. _Namja_ cantik itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka gajah barunya. Yunho juga tersenyum pada _ahjusshi_ sang penjual hamster yang telah berbaik hati pada mereka. Berbaik hati mengerjainya, maksudnya.

Yunho menggandeng tangan kiri Jaejoong yang tidak membawa apa-apa. Ditangan kanan _namja_ Jung itu membawa kotak kandang hamster yang baru saja mereka beli.

"Yunnie, habis ini kita kemana lagi?"

"Kita langsung pulang. Tadi _ommonim_ meminta kita untuk segera pulang," jelas Yunho. Dapat dirasakannya genggaman tangan sang kekasih yang sedikit mengendur.

Jaejoong merengut kecewa, "Pulang sekarang? Tapi Joongie masih belum puas, Yunnie-.."

Yunho tersenyum manis melihat kekasihnya yang merengut. Bibir semerah buah ceri itu mengerucut imut. Membuatnya sangat gemas.

"Jadi… _Baby Boo_ ketagihan kencan dengan Yunnie, _eoh_?"

Wajah Jaejoong yang semula merengut berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus kesukaan Changmin. Bibir yang semula mengerucutpun kini malah digigitnya pelan.

"Bu-bukan itu maksud Joongie-.."

"Jadi Joongie tidak senang kencan dengan Yunnie?"

Oh, Jung Yunho. Hentikan godaanmu pada namja cantik—kekasih hatimu—yang bahkan sekarang ekspresinya seperti orang yang sebentar lagi mau pingsan!

"Yun-Yunnie… Joongie senang hanya saja-"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lain kali Yunnie ajak orang lain saja untuk berkencan," Yunho berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan Jaejoong dibelakang yang sedang menahan tangis.

Mata _doe_ indah milik Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya agak tidak jatuh. Karena sekalinya menangis, akan sedikit sulit untuk meredakan dan menghentikan tangisannya. Pundak _namja_ cantik itu berguncang, menghentak sesekali. Digigitnya bibir bawah untuk menahan keluarnya isak tangis.

"_Huk_… Yunnie. Yunnie—_huk_.. Tidak boleh—_huk huk_.. Kencan dengan orang lain—_huk_.. Selain Joongie—_hiks_…"

Akhirnya isak tangis itu keluar juga.

Yunho terhenyak saat mendengar isak tangis dari _namja_ yang dicintainya itu. Dibalikkan tubuhnya guna menemukan sang kekasih yang membungkuk—menangis sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

**NYUT**

Jantung Yunho berdenyut sakit saat melihat aliran air mata sang kekasih. Dengan segera dihampirinya Jaejoong lalu dipeluknya erat setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kotak kandang hamsternya dibawah.

"_Hush_.. _Mianhae, baby_. Aku hanya bercanda. _Uljimarayo_…"

Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya. Diraihnya sisi wajah Jaejoong, dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir, lalu mengecup pipi yang memerah itu lembut. "_Mianhae, baby Boo._ Maafkan Yunniemu ini-" bisiknya ditelinga sang kekasih.

"_Ne…_" jawab Jaejoong lirih. _Namja _cantik itu terus berusaha menahan tangisannya agar tidak semakin menjadi.

"Ayo, kita pulang. _Ommonim_ pasti khawatir kalau kita pulang terlalu malam. Nanti kapan-kapan kita berkencan lagi. Mau sampai tengah malam atau bahkan sampai besoknya juga tak apa-.." celoteh Yunho untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Jaejoong yang sempat _down._

Jaejoong yang mendengar celotehan kekasih beda delapan tahunnya itu hanya bisa tertawa. Terkadang kekasihnya itu serius sekali, menyebalkan tapi membuatnya merindukan sosoknya. Sedikit konyol, membuat dirinya yang sedang galau terhibur akan candaan sang kekasih—ya walaupun terkadang kesannya garing.

Yunho balas tersenyum kemudian mengambil kotak kandang hamster mereka lalu merangkul bahu Jaejoong dengan erat. "_Kajja, Boo~_"

"_NE~_!" seru Jaejoong dengan semangat sembari memeluk erat boneka gajahnya.

Mereka pun melangkah kembali dengan ceria. Sesekali ocehan riang dan suara tawa terdengar dari sepasang kekasih yang sedang dilanda asmara itu.

"Lampu boleh padam, listrik boleh putus aliran, matahari boleh terbenam, bintang boleh menghilang-"

"…."

"Tapi cintaku padamu tidak boleh begitu, _Boo._"

"Ikh, Yunnie gombalannya aneh!"

"Hahaha.."

"Lampu boleh padam, kabel boleh putus digigit tikus-"

"…."

"—Karena _appa_ pasti akan mengganti semua yang rusak itu! Haha~"

"_Ya, baby Boo_, berani-beraninya. _Eoh_?!"

"Hahaha.. Yunnie mukanya serius sekali. Jepit rambutnya jadi kelihatan seram-"

"Awas kau, ya!"

"Hahahaha… Kikikik—geli, Yunnie~"

"Rasakan!"

"Hahaha…"

.

.

**First Date: SUCCESS**

.

.

Next part: The Wedding and First Night

See you in next part ^.^)/~


End file.
